mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Arian Aeonosis
Back-story From a young age Arian had been fascinated by archery. The tales her father told of huntresses building it when she heard one about a great archer. Living on the edge of Neviah, she had a plentiful supply of saplings that had been fashioned into bows over the years. When she was twelve, her father had found her whittling out in the snow, in amongst the stubs of the saplings she had already cut down. He had disapproved of the damage she had been doing to the trees, and had told her to leave the saplings alone. As they arrived back home he put an arm around her shoulder, "Just be good for a month. I'll make it up to you." Two days later he surprised her with a finely crafted bow, with a quiver of arrows to match. In the years to follow, Arian built up her skill and strength, and her father gradually gave her more powerful bows. During this time, she also learnt to conceal herself within her snowy environment. With all the practice she gained, she started to hunt with her father. Grimm or game, she found her skills with the bow were fantastic against anything in her snowy environment. With all the training Arian got, she found herself aspiring to be more. An idea about becoming a huntress slowly formed in her mind, eventually making it's way to her parents. They approved, doing everything they could to advance her wish. After a tough process of gaining the required transcripts, made even harder because of their remote location, she was accepted into Beacon. On her seventeenth birthday, her parents gave her another surprise. "Your mother and I feel that this path you follow takes you into danger, then nothing but the best should be in your hands." her father had told her. He then passed her a silver staff. Arian had been confused. "A pole?" He smiled and pointed to a small indent where her hand was. She pressed it with her thumb and it came to life. The brief transformation left her holding a stunning silver bow. Ornate but clearly well designed. Studying the polished metal, she noticed a small word inscribed above the grip. 'Dove' Then her mother gave her another gift. "Our silver dove should be ready for whatever happens." Her mother had a look in her eyes that said she knew that Arian was ready for Beacon, and was making sure she had the best gear they could give her. She gave the strange looking pack to Arian, with a small box and a glove on top. As she took the glove to examine it, the pack whirred slightly and an arrow emerged from the compartment the glove had passed. She smiled, well equipped and well armed. She peeked in the small pack clipped to the bottom of the quiver. Snow camouflage was what greeted her. Finally she opened the small box. A small silver badge in the shape of a dove rested inside. Arian looked at the engraving on the bow, noticing a second indent beside the first. She pressed it. Blades emerged from the arms of the bow. A smile crept onto her face. "Silver's Edge" Appearance Arian has silver hair that would reach the bottom of her shoulder blades if it wasn't pulled back in a ponytail. She is a slim but well muscled young woman of average height, she doesn't stand out physically but has a nice curvy frame. Her face is a bit worn from being out in the environment for long periods of time, the snow and harsh cold wearing her features despite her young age. She typically wears a silver long sleeved button up shirt with a badge of a dove attached. These are made of silk, a prized gift from her parents when she left for Beacon. A grey and white camouflaged skirt, reaching down to her knees, splits on the right side. A pair of thermals in the same colour scheme is worn under the skirt, keeping her warm and dry. Over her shirt is a thin jacket, also with the grey and white camouflage. It doesn't provide as much warmth, but is water proof and keeps the heat in. Weapon and skills Silver's Edge Arian's weapon is an Adaptive Compound Bow named Silver's Edge. As a bow, Silver's Edge boasts a powerful 160 pound draw weight, and to give an immediate melee ability with blades that can be deployed along the arms. Its alternate form is a bladed quarterstaff. When activated, the blades will protrude from the ends of the staff. In her quiver, three arrow types are held in different compartments. The uppermost compartment contains standard broad head arrows, the middle compartment contains ice burst arrows; designed to set off a small concussive blast of ice shards when nearby an object, and in the lowest compartment impact driver arrows are stored; an arrow designed to punch into armour, the impact of the arrow setting off a small Dust charge that drives the head deeper in. Skills and abilities Arian is a very nimble person, speed being her greatest ally in combat. But due to years training with a bow she has developed strength beyond what her smaller stature would suggest. She can hold her own in melee combat, but is much better at range. Hey style includes rapid changes in direction combined with unusual methods of contact. With ranged combat, she commonly hits her target, her many years training providing her with above average skills with her bow. Despite her less than stellar melee skills, Arian is very good at swapping between styles. Moving from ranged to close combat in a moments notice. The very open melee options means she can adapt without losing much ground. Arian has also spent a great deal of time concealing herself in her snowy environment and can often travel unnoticed in areas that favour her white and grey camouflage. Her time spent stalking animals for food, and Grimm for training gave her ample opportunity. She can track animals and people to a limited degree, but only in natural environments and is much more proficient in snow and ice. Now at Beacon, Arian is starting to learn Arme D'hast. She has only just begun, and has to learn many of the basic moves. Semblance: Frost The activation of Arian's semblance makes her give off frost. Her touch becomes icy and the cold barely affects her. Gaining a slight cloud of icy particles around her, Arian almost looks as if a small snow storm is drifting around her. She is able to channel this to a small degree through Silver's Edge, making any melee strike a little frosty. This does no damage, but with enough hits could start to slow down an opponents movement. It also works for receiving blows, though is much less efficient. Outside of long winded fights, Arian's semblance is mainly visual. Personality Living apart from most people in Neviah, Arian wasn't known by many until she started hunting with her father. She is friendly to all, unless given a reason, but will hang back from people until she knows them. Having a sort of quiet confidence, often sitting back to study what is happening, Arian likes to know what is going on before getting involved. Being prepared this way, she can seem much more knowledgeable than she is with the observation of the situation. Having practised when with her fathers friends, Arian has built up the speed at which she judges a situation, sizing up people and actions. Admittedly this only gets her so far, before she needs to actually interact with others, but her friendly and trusting nature means she is more than likely to just jump straight in. The reason behind her actions is that she finds being in an unknown environment, or being unaware of her surroundings very stressful. It borders on fear, and Arian may act without thinking while feeling in the dark. She has a good handle on herself without pressure on her, but once she has something to do this will often drag down her performance and cause her stressful thoughts. Between the stories heard among the villagers and the tales her father told her when she was young, Arian felt a sense of awe about the world and the huntresses that defended it. Over time this developed into a desire to improve herself, advancing beyond her childhood home and braving the world as a powerful warrior. In combat this shows through, her determination to be stronger meaning she constantly attempts to think of a way to better a move or a improved use of a skill she has. Regardless of the situation, she always tries to remember her home. One should not be greedy, taking only what you need and using as much as you have. Arian believes that most if not all things have a use, even if one must fight to find it. Because of this, she will make use of anything and everything, even if she is unsure as to how she will use it. Added to this, Arian will strive to help others, knowing that they too can become stronger, even if they need a push. Gallery Arian Concept.png|Credit to Flora :D Arian Silhouette.png|Credit to Flora! :D Trivia *Arian's home, Neviah, was made by Flora. *Arian means silver in Welsh. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development